WARRIORS: Honeystar's Story
by Wight Raven
Summary: Warriors Fanfic with my roleplay-ish character Honeystar. I only might include characters from the actual series, probably, but I don't know. Honeystar is a very arrogant, full-of-herself, innocent and babied character, so there will be humor in this.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey, kittypet! Get outta here!" An angry voice yowled at a young she-cat kitten. The kitten smiled and closed her eyes, unshaken by the older cat's hostility. The kit opened her eyes, challenge twinkling amongst them.

"Why don't you, fish breath?" The small cat countered. The older cat, taken aback by this response, growled menacingly and bristled, sheathing and unsheathing his long claws into the snow flecked grass.

"You are invading territory that is not yours, young kit." A new voice spoke. Immediately, the other cats crouched down in respect. The small kitten confronted the new-comer with arrogant confidence. The new cat blinked, amusement glittering in her deep blue eyes. Before she spoke, the kit opened her mouth wide in a yawn.

"What is your name, young kit?" The she-cat asked. The kit looked up at the cat, unafraid.

"My name _was_ Baby Girl, 'cause I'm small. But I don't like that name, so I changed it, to Honey. It sounds pretty, and that's the color of my fur. Why'd you want to know?" Honey asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Well, I was wondering, if a strong kit like you would like to join my Clan?" The cat asked Honey, ignoring the astonished murmurs amongst the other cats. Honey's eyes widened in wonder, and then narrowed in suspicion.

"Clan? There are only a couple cats with you; surely a Clan consists of a lot of others." Honey said, an accusing tone rising in her voice. Her hackles raised, and she bristled, her small claws unsheathing as she tried to look more threatening. The cat she had first encountered scoffed at her actions, and received a warning look from the she-cat.

The she-cat merely smiled and said, "There are more of us back at our camp. Queens and elders and apprentices and warriors. But I must warn you, young kit, each season bears hard work for us, and there are other Clans that fight for their territory and would've made you into the leader's nest by now. You will have to train hard to become what we call, warriors. It will be difficult, and long, but it will definitely be worth it. So what do you say, kit?" Honey's eyes grew wide as saucers, and they seemed to glow in wonder.

"Yes! I mean, sure, whatever." She replied as nonchalantly as possible. But she was shaking with delight and excitement as the older she-cat opened her mouth to speak, "Well, I'm so glad to have you in our Clan. My name is Creekstar, by the way." She mewed. Honey padded up beside her, excitement making her bound ahead. She would stop every so often for the other cats to catch up so she wouldn't get lost. The kit eventually slowed to a trot to match Creekstar's dragging pace.

Was this a dream? If so, Honey didn't ever want to wake up. This was a new start of her life, yeah; she liked the sound of that. A new chapter, a revelation..? Nah, didn't sound as cool. But Honey did like the new chapter phrase. So this was the start of a new chapter in this young kit's life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Honeypaw! Wait up!" Honeypaw sighed; Moonpaw had been her shadow ever since she had come to the clan. Well, that must be a good thing, considering her former kittypet status. The other apprentices were fond of her too, even if her mentor wasn't. Honeypaw didn't know what was up with Boulderface, other than a crappy warrior name that's easy to make fun of. He was always yelling at her for no reason. Sure, she did hide pebbles in his mouse once, but that was because he'd yelled at her for causing a pile of snow from a tree to fall on him and his mate while they were sharing tongues. But it was only a slight accident and a dare from Dewpaw.

"Uhm, hey Moonpaw." Honeypaw muttered, slightly annoyed. Moonpaw bounced toward her, the other apprentices tromping after her. Honeypaw growled quietly and mentally clawed off her ears. Honeypaw wasn't the oldest of the apprentices, but she was treated like it. What could she say? She was a natural born leader.

"Hey Honeypaw! The other apprentices and I were wondering if you could tell us the story of how you came to the clan!" Moonpaw mewed excitedly. The other apprentices nodded murmuring in agreement.  
>"What, that old story? Well fine, if you insist." Honeypaw mewed, harrumphing before she started. "Well, I used to be a kittypet. You all know that. So one day, I got bored and went out for a walk. My mouse brained two-legs called my old name, which was so stupid and uncreative, I almost scratched their eyes out every time they spoke to me. I can only understand a few words in two-leg, but that's not the point. So anyway, they called my old boring name and I just ignored them. I had heard rumors from the loner cats that there were wild cats so strong, not even a dog could chase them out. Of course, they've never seen me fight before, so I knew that wild cats weren't so special compared to me.<p>

"But one day, I was dared to go into the woods by one of the scaredy-cat kittypets who thought I wasn't so hot. So to prove them wrong, I strut into the woods. That's the part when my two-legs tried to come get me, but I bounded into the woods and hid under a bush till they left.

"I was so pleased with myself; I decided to give me a reward for such cunning and agile moves. I went hunting for a mouse, only to be evaded by Raincloud, who attacked me and gave me this broken tail!" Honeypaw paused and waved her rear and broken tail for all the apprentices to see. This wasn't true of course, because along with blindness, the kit was born with the broken tail. She never admitted to being blind to Creekstar, because then she might not have been given a chance to join the Clan, and they _needed_ Honeypaw!

All the apprentices gasped in horror. They glanced at Raincloud, who was sharing tongues with his mate, Mousetail. "Listen! Or else I'm not going to continue!" Honeypaw growled at the other apprentices. They all clamped their jaws shut and looked back at Honeypaw.

"So as I was saying, Raincloud attacked me! Having no training but double the skills than him, I avoided most of his attempts and gave him the notch in his ear. The others in the patrol were so impressed with me, that they begged Creekstar for me to become a Clan cat. Creekstar in turn asked me, and being the humble cat I am, accepted this offer with a graceful leap of approval. And thus, here I am now, almost a warrior in this awesome Clan!" Honeypaw finished. The other apprentices squealed with delight and awe for Honeypaw's great story. Honeypaw sensed movement behind her and turned, disappointed, to scent Boulderface.

"Honeypaw! What in the name of StarClan are you doing lazing around with the other apprentices?" He growled at her. Honeypaw grimaced and turned back around, pretending not to hear him.

Finally, she muttered, "_They're _the ones making me slack off, Boulderface. Besides, I've done everything you told me to do, so I believe I should have the rest of the day off."

"A warrior _never _gets to have the rest of the day off!" Boulderface snarled.

"So? I'm an apprentice, not a warrior. If I were a warrior I wouldn't have to take orders from you!" Honeypaw countered. Boulderface flattened his ears against his head, growling obscenities and slunk off, calling, "Fine, do whatever you want! You'll never become a true warrior, kittypet."

"Oh, how immature! A warrior, trying to bring down his own apprentice. I've never seen that happen before, Boulderface." Creekstar growled at Boulderface. Her deep blue eyes were ablaze with anger that made even Honeypaw flinch.

"I wish I knew you weren't ready for an apprentice, because then I would've assigned Honeypaw to a more deserving warrior." She continued, glaring at the tom. Boulderface flattened his ears again and looked at Honeypaw, who shrugged, not willing to help him.

"But, Creekstar, she's impossible to work with! She doesn't listen, she's always complaining about how I'm too hard on her, and she just doesn't like me!" Boulderface protested, bristling.

"Oh stop drawing attention to yourself. She's a kit! A young apprentice who just needs some praise for once and I can bet you a fat and juicy rabbit that you've never given her any at all! Sure, she might need discipline, but you're giving her way. Too. Much!" Creekstar growled.

Boulderface lowered his head. "I'm sorry Creekstar." He grumbled.

"Sorry doesn't raise apprentices right. I'm sorry, Boulderface, but for your punishment, you will not be training Honeypaw anymore, or any other apprentice until I know you can deal with attitude kindly and respectfully." Creekstar meowed, no sign of apology in her eyes.

"Wait, Creekstar! I don't want another mentor! I like Boulderface, and any other mentor will simply not mix. Boulderface just needs another chance; you don't have to punish him that bad!" Honeypaw intervened, her long fur that would cover her eyes swinging out of the way to reveal pale green eyes that didn't glow with any kind of emotion or light. This got Creekstar staring at the apprentice, her jaws hanging open.

"Honeypaw, are you…blind?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Honeypaw froze, her ears flattening. She took a step back, speechless for once. Creekstar repeated, "Honeypaw, are you blind?" Honeypaw swallowed, although her mouth was as dry as a DeathClan cat's humor. Boulderface and everything else around her seemed to fade away until all she could sense was Creekstar and her dreaded question. Honeypaw took a step back, suddenly dizzy. She very slowly nodded at the CreekClan leader.

"W-why didn't you tell us?" Creekstar asked her. Honeypaw shrugged, "I'm already at a disadvantage being so small, and I didn't want some warrior to train me who would be soft on my blindness, either. Not that I'm so thrilled to be with Boulderface, but he doesn't sympathize me for anything, which I'm happy about," She mewed quietly, and then she added louder this time, "I'm not weak."

"Honeypaw, we know you aren't weak, but to keep this from us is not a good choice. We wouldn't have treated you different if you told us in the beginning." Creekstar said gently. This angered Honeypaw, "Yeah, you would have. You probably wouldn't even have offered joining the Clan to me if you knew I was blind! Even if you did, you probably wouldn't train me to be a warrior, probably a medicine cat instead!" She growled, her hackles rising. Boulderface and a lot of other cats watched, their jaws agape, because no one challenged a leader. Honeypaw ignored them, bristling. Creekstar looked down at the young kit, impressed by her bravery, even if it was ignorant.

Honeypaw could smell Creekstar's amusement, and she couldn't help but grin. Even if she wasn't intimidating the leader, she'd amazed her, as well as the other cats in the clan. Finally, Creekstar spoke, "Yeah, that's probably how it would've gone down. So, if there are no more secrets about, then you and Boulderface have a lot to do." She meowed, turning and strutting back into her den.

Honeypaw almost doubled over in laughter, but she just jutted out her chin triumphantly, and turned to bounce over to Boulderface, her head held high. "So what are we going to do today? Practice our fighting? Go on a patrol? Go hunting?" She asked her mentor. For once, the cat let out a jolly laugh and went over to the fresh kill pile, throwing a fat mouse at Honeypaw, who caught in between her jaws.

"Let me guess; feed the elders before we do anything else?" She asked as he picked up two plump fish. He nodded, and Honeypaw ran to the elder's den, squeezing into it and placing a mouse to the closest elder. That elder was Snakebite, who wasn't too pleased by Honeypaw's carelessness.

"Hey, there better not be any dirt on this mouse, you hear?" Snakebite snapped; a mouthful of mouse already in her jaws. Honeypaw just rolled her eyes and crawled out of the den, sticking out her tongue as she turned back to Boulderface, who was just shaking his head.

Honeypaw's ears just flicked and she padded over to him, her neck fur bristling. "Can we go hunting or something now? This is boring." She mumbled, licking her left paw out of boredom.

Boulderface sighed irritably and mewed, "Fine, let's go to the clearing and practice our fighting." He cuffed her ear and trotted over to the camp entrance. Honeypaw bounded after him excitedly, purring softly as she followed her mentor to the sandy clearing to practice her fighting.

**Author's note: Sorry this one's so short, I kinda ran out of an idea for it but didn't want it to seem like it was going on and on. The next chapter's gonna have her "seminar" thing before she becomes a warrior, so a big future leap. This might turn out to be a short story, because I do want to start others, and/but if I do, I will come back to this if anyone wants me to.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Soo sorry it's incredibly short again! ^^" Buuut I thought this was a good place to stop. So I'll get to the next chappie ASAP! **

**Chapter Three**

Today was the day. Honeypaw and Moonpaw were so excited. Today was when they had a special assignment to test their warrior skills. Honeypaw thought this day would never come. Possible warrior names were running through her mind, but she couldn't wait to hear her actual one. _Honeyice? _Honeypaw shook her head, that one just sounded weird.

Finally, Moonpaw, Boulderface, and Stormheart had finished their meals. Honeypaw had been impatiently waiting for them to finish and she thought Boulderface was purposefully eating slow. She bounced up once in an attempt to catch a passing butterfly, but missed it just by an inch, and settled back down. If her broken tail could lash, it would've already caused a tornado and blown the camp away.

"Are you guys ready yet?" She sighed, sitting on her haunches in anticipation. Moonpaw licked her lips and glanced at Honeypaw. "Are you sure you're not hungry? It might come back to bite you later." Moonpaw asked; concern in her mew. Honeypaw nodded irritably, "I told you, if I ate, I might puke out of excitement, and then I'll _never _get my warrior name." She meowed.

Boulderface scowled at Honeypaw, "Honeypaw, I'm still eating, and now I've lost my appetite thanks to you." He complained.

"You're welcome Boulderface. Now can we go?" Honeypaw replied, scratching her ear. Boulderface glared at her and got up, sighing.

"I guess." He mumbled, and then gave a meow of surprise when Honeypaw did all but trample over him to the camp entrance.

"C'mon!" Honeypaw meowed, clawing the mossy ground. Moonpaw bounded up next to her and waited for her mentor, Stormheart, to catch up.

"Now listen you two. You two are merely going hunting. Boulderface and I are going to follow and watch you, but we're going to stay anonymous-"

"What does anonymous mean?" Moonpaw whispered.

"It means secretly or hidden," Honeypaw replied, rolling her eyes.

"And we expect you two to be split up, because this is an individual assignment." Stormheart finished, adding "Ready, go!" And the apprentices were off, squeezing through the entrance and through the woods. Honeypaw veered toward the river. _I bet I'll impress them if I catch some fish! _She thought proudly.

She stopped when she heard the roar of the river, scenting the muddy water and trotting over next to it. Her ears flicked, she noticed a change in the current, and immediately heard a fish swimming against the current steadily. Honeypaw waited patiently, and then her paw flashed out and she caught the fish. It lay on the ground, flopping around, and seeking water. Honeypaw held its tail with her paw and bit its neck swiftly.

Honeypaw caught two more fish before dragging them under a bush and carefully covering them with leaves instead of dirt, and then trotted to the trees. Warm sun was on her back, and Honeypaw stretched for a second. She could scent Boulderface near, so she quit slacking and padded silently through the grass, hearing a bird somewhere. She knew better than to go for it, because she couldn't catch birds and would just end up screwing up her assignment when it gave a cry of alarm.

Honeypaw scented a mouse in the distance, and dropped into a hunter's crouch, making sure she was upwind from the creature. Honeypaw steadily made her way to the mouse until she could hear its short breaths. She put a paw on its thin tail, wondering why it hadn't scented her from behind. It squirmed under her grasp and she bit its neck quickly.

She immediately reared back. She suddenly realized why this mouse hadn't scent her come so close, it was sick. Honeypaw wrinkled her nose and took another step back. She then cried out as the ground beneath her gave way and she slipped backwards.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Honeypaw cried out again as she slipped backwards, trying to sink her claws into the dirt. She flipped twice before coming to rest in a grassy green clearing. Honeypaw opened her eyes, and almost screeched in horror. She could _see _the territory! She knew this was not CreekClan territory, so she opened her mouth to scent which Clan owned this beautiful spot of land.

She hesitantly took a paw-step, curious yet slightly scared. Wait, erase that. Honeypaw is _never _scared of anything. A new wave of confidence washed over her and she strut forward. Honeypaw still couldn't believe she could see.

So the first thing she saw was the flash of a tail. Too big to be a mouse or squirrel's tail, too small to be a fox or a wolf's, so it had to be a cat's tail. Honeypaw's whiskers twitched and she heard a whisper, more in her head then in her ear. _Honeypaw, Honeypaw this way! _The whisper giggled.

Honeypaw's ears pricked and she gulped. She padded after the flashes of fur, following the sounds of purrs and the calls of her name, which seemed to grow as if more cats were joining in. _Honeypaw, Honeypaw this way! _

Suddenly, the voices dropped, and Honeypaw stopped dead; Cats, millions of them, were in the clearing she had just walked into. Honeypaw's jaw dropped and she almost fainted. These cats all had _stars _in their fur, and each of them _glowed! _

"_Honeypaw, this is going to be your territory someday. Someday, you will rule over this part of the forest." _All of the cats seemed to speak as one to the apprentice.

Honeypaw blinked several times before she spoke, "M-me, how?" She whimpered, bristling.

"_You are destined for great things, Honeypaw. Soon, you will reign over this territory proudly and lead many cats." _ The cats said in perfect unison.

"How will I know?" Honeypaw asked, but all of the cats started to swirl and disappear from the clearing. Honeypaw's ears flattened and she backed out of the clearing. She followed the path once more to the original clearing.

Honeypaw climbed up the mound that had fallen when she slipped her sight slowly ebbing and disappearing as she made it to the top of the mound. She shook her head as if to clear something from it, and padded back through the forest.

"Honeypaw!" Honeypaw turned at the sound of Boulderface's worried yowl.

"Honeypaw, I saw you slip and tried to help you, but you disappeared and I couldn't find you! You mousebrained imbecile! Where in the name of StarClan did you go?" Boulderface growled at her.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you went after me, you would've found me under a mound of dirt!" She retorted, her broken tail twitching in annoyance.

Boulderface sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, but anyway the assignment is over, I gathered the fish you caught," And more quietly he added, "And added a few more to your pile, but that'll be our secret, okay?"

Honeypaw grinned, "Okay, so let's head back." She said, padding in front of him, gathering some of the prey in her jaws.

The two cats headed back to the camp silently, not speaking further about her disappearance.

"Honeypaw, from now on you shall be known as Honeysplash. May StarClan forever guide your path." Creekstar meowed touching noses with the new warrior. Honeysplash almost yowled in excitement, she finally had her warrior name.

Honeysplash stood on the Clay Stone proudly watching all of the warriors call her name, "_Honeysplash! Honeysplash! Honeysplash!" _They all cheered. Honeysplash's pelt grew hot as she recognized the cat cheering the loudest; Wolftooth. He had a rather curious warrior name, but was always making her as well as the other cats laugh their ears off.

Honeysplash had grown closer to him since she had come to the Clan, and when he was an apprentice, the two never really spoke to each other. After her assessment, he had made fun of her "Great Fall" which had spread through the Clan like wild fire.

When she pounced on him for it, he laughed and teased her about it more. He had told her that he almost failed his assessment, and after a good laugh they had become friends quickly. They had only been friends for a couple sunrises, but he had really grown on her.

Honeysplash didn't hear the rest of what Creekstar said, and stepped down after she had dismissed the Clan, and saw that Wolftooth had waited for her. He playfully cuffed her ear, "So, Honey_paw,_ what do you think of a hunting patrol?" He purred, padding forward just before Honeysplash clawed his ear off.

"I don't know, Wolf_kit,_ I'm pretty sure you've got to be at least 6 moons old in maturity to go out of camp," She said, padding after him. He purred again, and sat down.

"I guess you're right, we don't have to go on the patrol together. Alone." He added, making Honeysplash's eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you saying? You like me?" She teased, "Fine, let's go." She then trotted toward the camp entrance, flicking her broken tail at Wolftooth's nose.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Honeysplash and Wolftooth made their way out the camp, and when they were far enough away from the camp Wolftooth suddenly meowed, "Can you show me where you fell?" Causing Honeysplash to roll her blind eyes.

"So that's what this is about," She growled, flopping to the ground and starting to groom herself.

"Not really, I just want to see it, because I don't recall there ever being cliffs in our territory," Wolftooth's ears flicked and he added, "It just sounds strange that you could've fallen down far enough that you would have disappeared from Boulderface's sight."

"Boulderface never really liked me, so why would he even try to help me? Plus, it was my assessment, so he couldn't have interfered even if he wanted to," Honeysplash muttered her tongue lapping and her outstretched paw.

"That still doesn't make sense, he would've had to because you were his apprentice," Wolftooth replied. Honeypaw paused from her grooming to sneeze.

"Fine, but if I show you, it'll have to stay our secret, okay?" She meowed, her blank eyes boring into Wolftooth's own eyes, making him shudder a little. Sometimes he forgot that the she-cat was blind.

"Why would I have to keep a secret about you falling from a cliff? The whole Clan already knows," He said after hesitating.

"Listen, when I fell, the strangest thing happened," Honeysplash meowed, leaning into Wolftooth's whisper into his ear, "I could _see_, and then I saw StarClan cats; they told me that the territory around me was going to belong to me one day,"

Wolftooth gasped, his neck fur bristling, "But you're _blind!_ That's impossible!" He meowed.

"I know you mousebrain! Keep quite before some cat hears, a hunting patrol could come out any moment!" She growled, cuffing his ear warningly.

"Now you definitely have to show me! Do you think you'll be able to see again or even find the cliff?" Wolftooth meowed excitedly, recovering quickly from his friend's hostility.

"Ugh, fine I will try to lead you, but you have to promise you won't tell any cat about this," Honeysplash muttered, flexing her claws in a stretch.

Wolftooth purred, "I promise," and Honeysplash rolled her eyes. She got up from her spot and padded forward, Wolftooth right beside her.

Honeysplash's pelt grew hot at how close he was to her, but she did her best to ignore it as she followed the stale scent of her old path. She stopped soon before she could break the mound of dirt again. Astonished that it had been covered up again, Honeysplash took a paw step forward, feeling the smooth ground break and crack.

Once again, she was slipping down the mound, opening her eyes to see the lush green clearing once again. She smirked and looked up to see Wolftooth slipping down gingerly after her. Her eyes widened; she had never seen Wolftooth really before, she just knew vaguely that he had smoky gray-blue fur with darker gray splotches. Now she _really _saw him, with his deep amber eyes and longish fur.

"Wow, this is beautiful Honeyspla-Honeysplash? Is something wrong? Can you…_see?_" Wolftooth asked, his eyes and voice filled with concern. Honeysplash suddenly realized she was staring at him like a deer in a monster's light.

"Uhm, yeah, everything's fine, and yeah, I can…_see,_" She said, tearing her eyes away from Wolftooth, her ears to the tip of her tail growing hotter than the sun itself.

"Really, you can see? Wow, I've never been to this part of the territory before," Wolftooth said, amazement thick like honey in his voice.

"That's because this isn't CreekClan's territory; StarClan told me it is going to be mine." Honeysplash mewed, sitting down next to Wolftooth.

"Well, if it isn't rightfully CreekClan's, and is actually yours, why don't we go explore it?" Wolftooth purred, padding forward. Honeysplash got up and trotted after him.

"Okay, I guess that'll work," She meowed catching up to him.

The two cats wondered the unclaimed territory until the moon was starting to appear. It was a warm night, but not so much that the air was sticky. Prey was plentiful in the territory, so Wolftooth caught a fat squirrel for them to share.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Honeysplash asked, her jaws filled with juicy fresh-kill.

Wolftooth swallowed and murmured, "I don't know, it's a fairly nice night, and I'm enjoying our time together," He meowed, looking into Honeysplash's green eyes with his own amber ones. Honeysplash's pelt grew hot for the forty-eighth time today and she looked away, her ears flicking. Honeysplash was never the self-conscious type, but this time she was examining her fur for fleas and ticks and started to groom herself roughly.

Wolftooth yawned and stretched, burying the remains of squirrel. He flicked his ears and nuzzled Honeysplash from behind, causing her to jump, startled. Wolftooth snickered, padding forward to her.

"Is some kitty anxious about being alone with me?" He meowed, settling down and licking his paw.

"No I'm not! I get jumpy when I'm tired!" Honeysplash meowed, staring at her paws. She flicked her tail, just noticing that it was also fixed.

Honeysplash stretched out, flexing her claws and then flopping down on the green grass. Wolftooth got up and walked over to where Honeysplash lay. He plopped himself down next to her, lapping at the fur between her ears. Then the world faded in as Honeysplash fell asleep, purring softly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Honeysplash woke up to the shrill cry of a startled bird. For a moment, she panicked because she could see, but then she remembered where she was and settled. Because in this territory-_her _ territory-strange things never stopped happening. Her tail, which originally was broken and useless, was now mended and alive.

Honeysplash noticed something else: Wolftooth wasn't there. Honeysplash yawned and stretched, flexing her claws. She licked her jaws and blinked the last traces of sleep away. Bushes started to rustle and she turned to see Wolftooth padding out, a robin dangling from his jaws.

"Prey is really plentiful around here, StarClan must really like you!" Wolftooth meowed, his words muffled from holding the bird.

"I guess so," Honeysplash snickered, trotting over to take the robin from Wolftooth's jaws. She carefully skinned it and took the first bite.

Wolftooth joined her and then the two cats buried the remains. Honeysplash scented the air, freezing as she caught the scent of a fox. Wolftooth must have noticed it too, because Honeysplash heard him growling. She risked a side-glance at him and saw that he was bristling.

The rustle of bushes sounded and the fox trotted out, just noticing the two cats. It growled menacingly before leaping at Wolftooth. He dodged just as Honeysplash attacked, leaping, claws outstretched at the fox's side.

The fox squealed and nipped at Honeysplash, but she leaped away just in time. Wolftooth sprang at the fox with a yowl, sinking his teeth into its foreleg. It howled in pain and snarled, bounding away from the two cats.

Panting, Honeysplash flicked her ears. Wolftooth ran back over triumphantly, harrumphing as he plopped himself on the ground and started licking his paw.

"Well, maybe I spoke a little too soon," Wolftooth joked cuffing Honeysplash's ear playfully.

Honeysplash gave him a long look before saying, "I think we should get back to camp, they must have noticed that we were gone, and who knows what rumors Snakebite came up with about our disappearance,"

Wolftooth nodded hesitantly, and Honeysplash stopped, waiting.

"What?" She murmured, staring into his eyes.

Wolftooth looked away before saying, "Well, I really like you Honeysplash-from the moment you came to the Clan, I always liked you. I…I was kind of afraid to approach before, I don't know why…" He forced his eyes to look at Honeysplash, whose own eyes were wide in surprise.

"What?" Honeysplash repeated, her voiced rigged with surprise now. Wolftooth grinned a bit sadly.

"Well, I guess we should get back to camp," He meowed, sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Wolftooth, wait." Honeysplash meowed, a slight desperation running in her mew.

"What? It's obvious you won't return my feelings, so why bother talking about it?" He asked bitterly.

"Why would you ever think that? I like you too Wolftooth, I _love _you, and just because your sudden confession surprised me doesn't mean I won't love you back," Honeysplash said matter-of-factly. Her ears flattened in embarrassment as she realized she just confessed her feelings just like that. She mentally rolled her eyes; she wanted this moment to actually be _romantic _but it ended up to be a bitter fight about loving each other.

"Wait, what? You-you love me too?" Wolftooth asked, slightly astonished. This time Honeysplash rolled her eyes so he could see it. She started to lick her paw casually.

"Of course you mousebrain. Who else do I have that I actually would think about?" She replied in a way that made Wolftooth feel really stupid. He padded up to her and licked the back of her ear.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, do you know what other cat I was thinking you had in mind?" He said, a teasing tone rising in his tone. Honeysplash flattened her ears and bristled.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." She growled.

"What?" Wolftooth said innocently. Honeysplash cuffed his ear. Hard.

"Not funny," She mumbled, padding forward, flicking her tail in his face as she passed him.

"You coming?" She called over her shoulder. Wolftooth bounded to catch up, watching Honeysplash as she made her way up the mound. He watched with astonishment how her tail became tense and twisted, once again broken. He could imagine the color leaving her beautiful green eyes and his heart sank.

Would this always be what happens when she leaves her territory?


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone, Raven here. I'm so sorry for taking FORVER on this chapter, I've been incredibly busy and kinda forgot about it. But I finished it and I'll get the next chapter ASAP okay? I also wanna thank all you guys for reading, enjoying and reviewing my story! It's been more inspiring with each review and comment I get, so thank you guys! Love you all! 3_**

** Chapter Seven**

"Where in the name of StarClan were you two? Seriously, it's like I turn around for one second and you're gone!" Boulderface snarled as soon as Honeysplash and Wolftooth returned. Honeysplash was in a slight daze about what had just happened, and almost forgot that she was supposed to be blind. He tail flicked a bit painfully and she realized it was also broken again. She groaned at the dull pain, but of course Boulderface thought it was for him.

"Are you even listening to me Honeysplash?" He roared at the young warrior. Honeysplash rolled her eyes.

"No, I lost interest as soon as you started talking," She replied arrogantly, bristling. Her tail twitched painfully in its weak attempt to lash. She took in a sharp breath and winced. She never noticed the pain of it before; because she was born with it, she was used to it.

Boulderface sighed irritably, "Well I'm glad you are honest," He grumbled.

"As a punishment, you _both _will be cleaning the Elder's Den until the Gathering, do you understand?" He continued, emphasizing the word "both" with a glare at Honeysplash.

"Okay, thanks Boulderface," Honeysplash said, bouncing towards the Elder's Den. Wolftooth shrugged at Boulderface, offering a weak smile before bounding after her. Boulderface stood there, shaking his head, trying to figure out why Honeysplash was actually listening to his orders.

Honeysplash looked back at Boulderface before taking a sharp turn towards the Leader's Den.

"Honeysplash? What are you doing?" Wolftooth hissed at her, ducking over with her.

"Ha, Boulderface must have bees in his brain if he thinks I would actually go with what he says. Anyway, to get us out of trouble, I'm going to show Creekstar my future territory as well," Honeypaw mewed back.

Louder, she said, "Creekstar, may I come in?" At the leader's approval Honeysplash and Wolftooth both entered the den.

"So where have you two been?" Creekstar asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Wolftooth bowed nervously at Creekstar but Honeysplash walked a couple paw-steps towards the leader, until she was less than a fox-length away.

"I have to show you, for if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Honeysplash meowed warily.

"Well, fine let's go," Creekstar muttered, standing. Honeysplash noticed that Creekstar smelled of milk.

"Creekstar, are you expecting?" Honeysplash asked.

"Yes, they are Jayfeather's kits. You know, Jayfeather of ThunderClan," Creekstar replied proudly. Now, with all the new Clans forming in the parallel forest from the original four, it was common when cats-even female leaders-were mated to cats from other Clans.

"Congratulations Creekstar!" Honeysplash mewed, stepping out of the Leader's Den with Wolftooth and Creekstar. As Honeysplash trotted towards the camp entrance, she couldn't help but feel Boulderface's glare on her pelt.

She smirked to herself, triumph and smugness filling her paws and causing her to put even more of a strut in her paw steps as she led the other two cats out into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Honeysplash was leading Creekstar-her leader-and Wolftooth-her new mate-through the forest, excitement putting a trot in her steps. Little did she know that Boulderface was following silently, angry at his former apprentice for missing a day and a half worth of work and fooling their mousebrained leader about some kind of, "fantasy land" that she was probably making up.

Boulderface narrowed his yellow eyes as Honeysplash stepped onto the ledge she had broken and fallen on in her assessment. She purposefully pressed her weight on it and it broke, sending the she-cat tumbling down into some hidden place. Boulderface watched patiently as Creekstar and Wolftooth slid after Honeysplash.

Boulderface growled, and turned back to go to camp-he would have to try this out when they came back. He bounded silently through the forest and back to camp, where he met his two companions, Lightningstrike and Tigertail.

* * *

><p>"Well? Didja find out wha' Honeysplash's secret 'bout The Fall was?" Tigertail asked eagerly.<p>

"Almost, I've seen how she fell, but it was weird." Boulderface growled, licking his smoky gray fur. Tigertail sighed irritably.

"I thought she just slipped and fell." Lightningstrike murmured.

"Apparantly not, when she was over there she purposefully put her weight on the ledge to make it crumble again. Which gets me; how is a cliff supposed to recompose itself so quickly, if at all?" Boulderface replied, wiping a paw over his muzzle as he continued to groom himself.

"Cliffs aren't a'spposed to even be able ta do that!" Tigertail hissed.

"Shut up Tigertail! We know that, and now the whole Clan will know if you keep squawking like a bird!" Lightningstrike growled, causing the younger cat to flinch.

"Both of you stop! Anyway, we're going to go on a patrol as soon as they get back, and then we'll see what Honeysplash has found."

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Honeysplash returned with an amazed Creekstar, and a proud-looking Wolftooth. Boulderface greeted Creekstar and told her about his night patrol. She only nodded, and returned to her den in a daze.<p>

Boulderface bounded through the forest, not stopping until they reached the cliff. Lightningstrike silently came to a stop, followed by a panting-and complaining-Tigertail.

"Why'd we hafta to run so much? This place is on the edge of our territory, on the opposite side of our camp!" Tigertail whined.

"Because we can't be followed, mousebrain! Now watch!" Boulderface hissed. He pressed onto the ledge, and it gave way. All three cats tumbled down, and Tigertail yelped in surprise.

Boulderface coughed and shook dirt off of his pelt, opening his eyes to the beautiful surroundings of Honeysplash's future territory. His yellow eyes widened in surprise as he saw the lush green environment.

"Do ya see this?" Tigertail asked excitedly, turning a full circle disbelievingly.

"Of course I see it, mousebrain! I'm not blind!" Boulderface snapped.

"How do you think Honeysplash knew about the sight if she was blind?" Lightningstrike asked, his low voice barely audible.

Boulderface shrugged, "Maybe she could smell it."

"Hey boss? Do ya think CreekClan'll claim it?" Tigertail asked, batting absently at a butterfly.

"I don't know! With Creekstar as leader she might actually give the territory to Honeysplash!" Boulderface growled.

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," Lightningstrike murmured.

Boulderface grinned evilly, "And the only way to do that is by making sure Honeysplash doesn't live long enough to get that territory."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Honeysplash, wake up!" Wolftooth prodded Honeysplash's shoulder. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see it was time for her first Gathering after becoming a warrior. She bolted from the Sunning Stones; those stones are the best area to doze in sunny afternoons.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Honeysplash mewed, bounding to catch up with her mate. Mate. That word alone made the she-cat's heart skip a beat, if not two. Wolftooth licked her cheek playfully and together they padded through the Camp Entrance near the front of the patrol.

Honeysplash's heart began to pound as the patrol neared The Island, which was the Gathering spot for all the Clans. When the Clans first settled here, a huge tree had fallen, crushing a treacherous warrior who was planning to overthrow the new WindClan leader, Onestar. The tree now acted as a bridge for the Clans to cross to the sacred Gathering place.

Honeysplash padded quickly across the bridge, never a fan of its jutting branches. Wolftooth weaved through the path just as swiftly and the pair trotted into the clearing, where some of the Clans had already gathered.

Honeysplash chose a shaded place to sit with Wolftooth because, for some reason, she felt like she was being watched. It felt like a couple cats were staring holes through her head, and she found the source: Tigertail. Honeysplash shivered; Tigertail had always been a little… off. With the attention and focus level of an ADHD rabbit in heat, Tigertail seemed oddly fixed on Honeysplash, but it could just be her thoughts getting to her. Was he sitting right next to Honeysplash, or was she just imagining it...?

"For StarClan's sake, Tigertail, go sit somewhere else; you're starting to creep me out!" Wolftooth growled, nosing Tigertail in the shoulder. Tigertail seemed to wake up from his trance and shook his head in acknowledgment. He got up anyway, and padded away from Honeysplash, and the she-cat suddenly realized something; she could see! She spun around, and hissed to Wolftooth, "Wolftooth, _I can see!_"

* * *

><p>Tigertail stared at Honeysplash. He stared at Honeysplash some more. He stared even more. Why was he staring at the she-cat again? Well, she <em>was<em> pretty, but that's not why he was staring. That butt-head Lightningstrike made him the one to keep tabs on Honeysplash, because Boulderface put the butt-head in charge while he made a plan. Boulderface hadn't gone to the Gathering, and that really stumped Tigertail.

Gatherings were a heck load of fun, so why didn't Boulderface come? Oh, wait, Honeysplash is moving. Gotta follow, gotta follow, gotta follow. Why was he following her again? Oh, right, the butt-head told him to.

"For StarClan's sake, Tigertail, go sit somewhere else; you're starting to creep me out!" A voice snarled at him. Wolftooth. Tigertail shook his head to clear it, and then slunk away from the pair. They were so cute together. Wait, why was he walking away from them? The butt-head didn't tell him to do that. He turned, and right then he heard a quiet hiss, "Wolftooth, _I can see!_"

The butt-head might be interested to hear that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys, for being so inactive. I hadn't really had the time to focus on this story, I've got a lot of new ideas to try out too. Don't worry though, my dear followers, I will properly end this story, and it won't be stupid or short. I know you guys might have given up on the story getting done, but it will, and I can bet my whole house on that. So enjoy and review this chapter, friends! :D


End file.
